Fruits Basket and the White Tiger
by madelinewilliams1195
Summary: When the Zodiac were younger, like way younger, there was a little girl all the Zodiac could hug. Kiichigo Sohma. But, something happens to make Kichi and her mother move away. Ten years later, Kichi returns and knows a couple of secrets and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**(From Author: Hello, this is my first! anyway, this starts when Sohmas were younger, just to let you know! And I don't own Fruits Basket.)**

**Chapter 1: The Incident **

**Mama: Kichi, stay out of Akito's room today, he's not feeling well.**

**Kichi: Okay Mama!**

**Mama: Be safe and have fun!**

**Kichi: I know, love you!**

**Mama: Love you too!**

_**I went outside and saw Haru and Momiji waiting.**_

**Haru: Come on Kichi!**

**Momiji: Ki-chan!**

_**Momiji hugged me, without transforming.**_

**Kichi: Where's Yuki-onii-sama?**

**Haru: With Akito-san.**

**Kichi: I thought he wasn't feeling well.**

**Haru: He still called Yuki to his room.**

**Kichi: I don't think onii-sama likes Akito-san…**

**Momiji: Shhhh… you don't want the servants telling on you…. Well, let's go!**

**Kichi: *sighs* okay.**

_**After awhile, we got to a part of the main house I didn't know.**_

**Kichi: Haru… I don't where we are…**

**Haru: Its okay, Momiji and I do.**

_**Then, I saw a bush of flowers.**_

**Kichi: Sooo pretty! I'll pick some for Mama!**

_**Soon, I realized, I was alone….**_

**Kichi: Haru! … Momi-kun!**

_**Then, I heard screaming and I ran to it. It was getting closer. I heard it again and it was behind a door I was in front of. I opened it, mistake number 1.**_

_**It was Yuki and Akito.**_

**Yuki: Kichi?**

_**Yuki was on the floor hurt and scared. Akito was standing over him, with a whip in hand. I looked at the room. Black.**_

**Kichi: Yuki… Akito-san….**

**Akito: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS ROOM IS OFF LIMITS!**

**Yuki: KICHI! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!**

_**I couldn't run, my mind was trying to get answers…**_

**Akito: CHILDREN LIKE YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED!**

**Yuki: NO!**

_**Then I felt six cuts on my face.**_

**Haru: Kichi!**

**Mama: Kichi, where are- OH MY GOD, KICHI!**

_**Akito and Yuki had come out of the room and closed the doors. Yuki was looking at my cuts, horrified at what Akito had done.**_

**Mama: We need to get you to a hospital, NOW!**

_**I had pass out when we got to the hospital. I woke up with padding on my face. Mama was talking to Hatori about moving away, to America, because of my new scars….**_

***10 years later***

**(Yuki's POV)**

**Tohru: Momiji, Hastuharu, would you like to come over today?**

_**That's just like her.**_

**Momiji: YEAH! I would LOVE to!**

**Haru: Sure.**

**Yuki: I'm guessing then you would like to come home with us?**

**Haru: We would, but we have to pick something up.**

**Tohru: That's okay, see you later!**

**Haru: Okay, see ya later. Oh, Tohru! **

**Tohru: Yes?**

_**Then Haru whispered something to Ms. Honda.**_

**Tohru: Okay! It's not a problem!**

**Yuki: What?**

**Haru: You'll see.**

_**Then we went to our separate homes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author: I hoped you liked the first chapter. So here's chapter 2! By the way, I don't own FB. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

***Kichi's POV***

_**I had been alone again in the Main House. Hatori keeping me away from the others, other than Haru and Momiji. When will I see anybody? Then, I heard them.**_

**Haru: Kichi?**

**Kichi: In here!**

**Momiji: Come on Kichi! We're going out! **

**Kichi: Where?**

**Haru: It's a surprise.**

_**So, I got ready and we left. When we walked on a dirt path, I was really confused. Then, we came to a house.**_

**Haru: Here we are.**

**Momiji: We're here!**

**Shigure: Come on in!**

_**We walked in and I saw three teens at the end of the hall. Yuki and Kyo were here.**_

**Kichi: Y-Yuki….**

_**The slivered haired teen looked over at me.**_

**Yuki: Kiichigo…**

_**We ran towards each other and hugged. Yuki ran his hand through my hair and hugged me tight as if he would lose me if he let go.**_

**Yuki: You're home… thank god.**

_**Tears were following from my eyes.**_

**Kichi: Onii-sama…**

**Tohru: What's going on? Why hasn't Yuki transformed?**

_**We let go.**_

**Yuki: I'm sorry Ms. Honda, this is a cousin of mine, Kiichigo Sohma.**

**Tohru: Oh! It's nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!**

**Kyo: Well, this would explain why Tohru is making more food.**

**Kichi: Kyo, how's it going?**

**Kyo: Trying to beat that rat over there.**

**Yuki: And you'll never will.**

**Kyo: SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!**

**Shigure: Just don't break my house.**

**Kichi: As usual.**

**Tohru: So, how did you hug Yuki?**

**Yuki: We don't know, it's just something we could do since we were kids.**

**Kichi: I know why.**

**Kyo: You do?**

**Kichi: I'm … I'm cursed, too.**

**Yuki: There's no way, all the zodiac are born.**

_**I knew they weren't going to believe me. I'll just have to show them.**_

***POOF***

**Tohru: Ohmygosh!**

**Kyo: No way…**

**Yuki: Impossible. A white tiger! There isn't one in the zodiac!**

**Haru: Well, there isn't a cat either.**

**Kyo: True.**

**Yuki: But still.**

**Kichi: The proof is in front of you Yuki, why do you ignore it?**

**Yuki: It's not that I'm ignoring it, it's just hard to take in. Besides, that means Akito will have control over you.**

***Kichi turns back and puts her clothes on***

**Kichi: Not if he doesn't know.**

**Yuki: You mean…**

**Kichi: He doesn't know, thus he doesn't have proper power over me.**

**Yuki: Thank goodness.**

***Yuki hugs Kichi again***

**Yuki: So, how long have you been here?**

**Kichi: Couple of days.**

**Yuki: Why?**

**Kichi: Mother… she passed away.**

**Shigure: Nagisa-chan? Really?**

**Kichi: Yes. I almost choked the idiot to death.**

**Kyo: What happened?**

**Kichi: Car-crash.**

**Tohru: What about your father?**

**Kichi: He passed away a month before I was born, from an illness.**

**Shigure: Sounds familiar, huh?**

_**The boys looked at Tohru. She was looking at me, sad, but she some how understood my pain. Her parents probably died the same way.**_

_**We enjoyed the rest of the night talking about old memories. No one asked about my scars. It was getting late, so we had to leave. Soon enough, we'll see each other again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note: Hello! This chapter I did with out writing it down so it might not be as good as my other chapters… sorry… and I don't own FB! )**

**Chapter 3: The Pain in Her Heart**

_**Hatori is starting to get pissed about me not being in school because of my information not being here. But, today, I spent the day with him, which made him feel better. Akito had been angry at Hatori today, for some odd reason and won't let him see him. **_

_**But then, I saw him and he saw me.**_

**Akito: Hello there, Kiichigo.**

**Kichi: A-Akito-san…**

**Akito: You're back, I'm so happy. I missed you so much. *smirks* You know, while you were gone, I realized something… something about you and my Haru. **

_**He came up to my ear.**_

**Akito: *whisper* You care for him… I know you do.**

**Kichi: I d-don't… **

**Akito: Oh really?**

**Kichi: Yes, I-I don't love him. He's just a friend.**

**Akito: Good. Now, I won't have to hurt him or you. It was nice so to see you again.**

_**I fell to the floor, starting to cry my heart out. Hatori had came in and saw me.**_

**Hatori: Kichi, what's wrong?**

**Kichi: I want to leave…**

**Hatori: Wha-**

**Kichi: I SAID I WANT TO LEAVE! Please… I want to go to Shigure's!**

**Hatori: Why?**

**Kichi: Please Hatori! I don't him to hurt H… please…**

**Hatori: Alright let me call Shigure.**

_**A few minutes later, Hatori came back and said it was okay for me to go to Shigure's. And that Yuki would be coming by to pick me up. So, I got pack and told Momiji and Haru where I was going to be staying for awhile.**_

**Haru: Why?**

**Kichi: I don't want… to leave but I have to.**

_**I started to cry again, and Haru hugged me.**_

**Haru: It's alright. We'll still see each other.**

_**Yuki showed up at Hatori's.**_

**Yuki: I'm here! Hello?**

**Hatori: Hello Yuki. She's almost ready.**

**Yuki: What happened?**

**Hatori: I don't know, she didn't tell me.**

**Yuki: She'll open up soon, I know it. It's just like when we were little.**

**Hatori: I hope so.**

_**I said my good-byes, and gave my thanks to Hatori for watching over me. I hugged Haru, Momiji, and Hatori. And as we left the Main House, there was a huge pain in my heart.**_


End file.
